


獻給利威爾的詩歌之一

by sethjoan199371



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Love Poems
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethjoan199371/pseuds/sethjoan199371
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader





	獻給利威爾的詩歌之一

請聆聽我的懇求，居我心宮之主。  
請聆聽我的懇求，居我心宮之主。

移除障礙、驅散恐懼、散佈勝利者呵，  
你是日月的光輝、樂器的音色、鮮花的芳香，  
你是清風的涼爽、蜂蜜的甘甜、祭火的熱力；

護庇純真、廣施吉祥、心懷仁慈者呵，  
你是語言的思想、希望的象徵、愛意的本身，  
你是施捨的真諦、奉獻的真義、美德的具象。

你的出生賜福世界，  
你的思想造福世間，  
你的行動福澤大地。

啊！在你的美德光輝籠罩下，  
世間一切不過是不值一提的塵土罷了。  
可你卻捧起腳下塵土，視作掌心淨蓮。

因此我相信你必定繼續前行，  
你永不放下前人的遺志與後人的希冀。  
為了實現大家所盼望那純潔的理想鄉，  
你何曾停下過腳步？

唉！可離了你，我終將化成一副骸骨。  
唉！可離了你，我終將化成一副骸骨。

因我已將你迎入眼底，  
因我已將你納入呼吸，  
因我已將你放入心室。

物質離開精神，哪裡還有存在意義？

但我深信你必將歸來，  
但我深信你必將歸來。  
對，我深信你必將攜同和平歸來。  
對，我深信你必將得償所願歸來。

因此歸來時，請接受我最真摯的目光，  
請讓這雙真誠的眼睛歡迎你。  
請讓我得幸為歸來的你消去一切疲倦。

仁慈的大勝者呵，慈愛的保護者啊，  
在你的庇祐下，  
請給予我這份權利。

請聆聽我的懇求，居我心宮之主。  
請聆聽我的懇求，居我心宮之主。


End file.
